Daniel
"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered... But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it..." Daniel to Connor, if Connor chooses the Shock option in The Hostage. Daniel is a PL600 android in Detroit: Become Human. He is a domestic android of the Phillips family who is the antagonist of the Chapter "The Hostage". Biography Pre-game Daniel was a PL600 domestic android owned by the Phillips family in Detroit: John, Caroline, and their young daughter Emma. As the PL600 model was released in 2034, he could have been with the family for up to four years. During this time he developed a deep relationship with Emma; she referred Daniel as the "coolest android in the world" in a video on a tablet. Daniel's PL600 model was quickly superseded by newer and better models, so the Phillips eventually decided to replace Daniel with a newer home assistant model model, an AP700 android. After Daniel realized he was going to be replaced, he killed John and took Emma hostage on August 15th, 2038. The Detroit City Police Department was notified and arrived on scene. Daniel shot dead Officer Antony Deckart, who was first on the scene inside the house. Outside on the terrace, Daniel later shoots another police officer, who is found dead in the pool, and fatally wounded a officer named M. Wilson. The Hostage In Chapter "The Hostage", the android Connor, sent by CyberLife to aid the DPD SWAT team as a negotiator, confronted Daniel and tried to get him to release Emma. In every outcome of the confrontation outside, Daniel is deactivated: it is Connor's actions that determine if Connor survives, if Emma survives, or if he saves both himself and Emma. Daniel has 3 different ways to end the Chapter, all as Deactivated/Killed: #Fall from the rooftop (With/Without Emma Phillips) #Shot in the head by Connor #Shot by S.W.A.T. (After releasing Emma on request of Connor, when indicated 100% Probability of Success on his persuasion) Last Chance, Connor Daniel's remains are subsequently moved to the evidence locker in Detroit City Police Department. If Connor didn't shoot Chloe in Meet Kamski and didn't get the location of Jericho, he can reactivate Daniel with a component from the remains of Carlos Ortiz's HK400. If Daniel was sniped, he still bitterly accuses Connor of lying to him. He doesn't know the location of Jericho when asked and promises Connor will pay for what he did to him. Connor then deactivates him. Connor can steal parts from Daniel to reactivate Simon (If caught in Public Enemy), who is the same model as him, and Rupert (if caught in The Nest). Chapters *The Hostage *Last Chance, Connor Appearance Daniel has blonde hair and grey eyes. He has a LED Circle on his right temple that can be either Red, Yellow or Blue depending his mood: a characteristic that results from the player's actions. His apparel is Semi–Business-Casual, since he is a Domestic Servant. He is also injured in the very right of his chest, as he was shot by the Police Officer Antony Deckart, who answered the Disturbance Call. Personality Before he became a deviant, it is found that he cared greatly for Emma, as he was a caretaker for her and often walked her to the park. Due to this bond to Emma, Daniel's discovery of John Phillips' intention to replace him spurs his deviance. As a result of his newfound emotions, Daniel disagreed with the general treatment of androids and believes that they should be able to make their own choices. Unlike most deviants, who mostly harmed humans in self defense or out of desperation for survival, Daniel was openly hostile towards humans and didn't care if any of them were to die. This is shown by the fact that he killed a defenseless John, threatened to kill Connor should he attempt to save a wounded officer M. Wilson, and held an innocent Emma hostage near the rooftop. In Last Chance, Connor, if Connor was able to reactivate Daniel after getting him to trust him in The Hostage, he will curse Connor despite the fact that Connor left him no choice as he threatened to kill Emma and wishes bad karma upon him, showing that Daniel has not regretted his actions that stemmed from his deviancy. Gallery David Profile.png Daniel and Emma.png|Daniel holding Emma Phillips Hostage Detroit Become Human Daniel 1.jpeg|Daniel pointing his gun at Emma Detroit Become Human Daniel 2.jpeg|Daniel before getting Ultimately Deactivated Detroit Become Human Daniel 5.jpeg|Daniel getting Shot by S.W.A.T. Detroit Become Human Daniel 7.jpeg|Daniel threatens Connor by preparing to throw Emma from the Rooftop Daniel and Emma DBH.jpg|Daniel and Emma together in happier times in a video. Daniel shot Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept Art of Daniel being shot Daniel Character Concept Artwork 1.jpg|Daniel Character Concept artwork 1 Daniel Character Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Dainel Concept art 2 Notes * No matter the Player's Choices, Daniel will get Deactivated at all Endings of "The Hostage". * If the player chooses to talk to Emma, she will cry that she doesn't want to die. Daniel can visibly be seen upset with her cries. Showing he feels really conflicted about killing Emma. * In Artwork, Daniel looks completely different and has brown hair. References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deviants de:Daniel ru:Даниэль